1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information filtering system and an information filtering method for restricting access to an unnecessary or inappropriate information when information is picked up from a storage device or an information communication network using electrons, light, etc. as medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid progress and development of social conditions for information communication in recent years, there are strong demands on the development of an information filtering system, which can cope with expansion of the scale of information communication network and extreme increase of the volume of communication. In this respect, the present applicant has developed an information filtering system, by which it is possible to easily pick up an information highly required or interesting for users, and patent applications have been filed as Japanese Patent Applications 8-230012 and 9-46384. The Japanese Patent Application 8-230012 has been publicized as JP-A-9-288683. The Japanese Patent Application 9-46384 is not yet publicized.
By the conventional technique as described above, it is possible to efficiently pick up an information interesting to a user from an enormous amount of information and to provide it to the user, while it is not possible to restrict access to an information, which is considered as inappropriate to the user.